The morning after
by Writeaboutus
Summary: The morning after Quinn and Rachel's first official sleep over. Faberry week Day 2.


**Day 2: Sleepover**

* * *

When I was in high school I used to think I knew exactly where I would be at the age of 24. I'd have graduated from OSU, married Finn Hudson, and probably have a kid on the way.

I would have made my daddy proud by getting married in the same church he and my mom got married in.

I would be in real estate. Selling the idea of a perfect family, because I would be living it.

I would have never imagined that I would have gotten into Yale. Graduated with honors. Moved to New York. And have book deal in the works.

And to top it all off? I had just recently acquainted myself with the one person I never thought would return her feelings for me.

Because yup, who would have guessed that Quinn Fabray was gay? Not me. Actually, I knew, but I tried not to be. Turns out that's impossible.

What's even better? I am now in a relationship with an up and coming broadway star. The same person I used to try and not have feelings for in high school.

That's right, Rachel Berry.

We have been officially together for 3 months now. This is not counting the time I was in love with her, of course. And it's the first time she has spent the night at my house.

Ok, that's a lie. I have spent the night at her and Santana's place. And she has slept over at my place too. But this is the first time we have_ spent the night_ together.

There we lay, on my comforter, smiling softly at each other, like complete love sick dorks. The sun light spills through the closed blinds.

Nothing really matters to us in these special, quiet moments we spend together. We hardly get quiet moments. What with Rachel's tendency to burst into song at any given moment. Or Santana's incessant need to show up uninvited.

So I take the time to relish the feel of her soft hands against mine.

The smell of her sweet perfume fills my lungs with each breath.

The way her lips twitch into a smile when she catches me staring into her big brown eyes. She smiles as if in question.

She doesn't understand the effect she has on me. I can't comprehend it myself sun touches the surface of her brown hair, that slightly obscure her eyes. I push it aside so I can get a better look at her face.

The pale blue undergarments she wears contrasts her tanned skin. A prolonged effect of visiting the beach the previous weekend.

"What?" She whispers in question. She's lying back on her pillow. I have my hand propped up, elbow out, so I can examine her better.

She used to feel self conscious whenI did it, but she had come to terms with, or at least pretended to, the fact that I marvel over having the women of my dreams before me.

"Nothing." I breath and lean over to kiss her forehead. Her eyes close as my lips touch her skin, as if soaking up the moment.

I lay back on the pillow and close my eyes for a moment. We had been up all night. A lovely, amazing night. I open my eyes to see one of my favorite sights; Her beautiful face smiling at me.

This time she leans in, only she presses her lips to mine.

Her soft, warm lips always seem to melt to mine perfectly. My hand instinctively reaches up to her cheek as we kiss, my lips parting slightly allowing my breath to escape into hers. She curls into my side her feet entangled with mine. Her head resting against my chest.

She runs her fingers over my stomach, making me shiver ever so slightly. She enjoys this of course, having this power over me. Her hands travel all the way to my lower abdomen. She tugs on the hem of my underwear, toying with me. She let's out a small laugh bringing a smile to my face.

I grab at her waist now and lift her higher up on the bed, lowering myself so I lay next to her, my face at her stomach. I kiss her side, causing her to shiver.

My hands run against the even field of her stomach, stopping only to trace the lining of her silky underwear. Then reaching up to the hem of her bra, as if to steal a moment under it. Instead I lay my head on her perfect stomach and breath in the moment, never ever wanting it to end.

"Come here." She whispers, pulling me back to her. She takes my face between her two hands an pulls me back to her face, kissing me tenderly and lovingly, her lips move just right with mine. I lay on top of her, allowing my body to press softly against hers.

I didn't even realize when we reached this moment. Had we been in our underwear the whole time?

Did she arrive at my place like this? I don't recall ever taking off my clothes, but evidently I did. It feels so natural to be like this. Her hands running through my hair. One of my hands holding her waist while the other keeps my weight from collapsing on her.

Finally I roll us over, her body completely on top of mine. Fitting perfectly with one another. Suddenly the puzzle has found it's piece.

Her body melts onto mine. Her silky smooth legs entangled with mine. Her hands press against my chest, never breaking the kiss. My hands hold her waist, never allowing her to leave. Her mouth moving so perfectly with mine, and eventually our tongues intertwining.

She is the one to break away from the kiss, because I will never have the willpower to do it. She keeps her face inches from mine, both of us smiling like idiots, gazing into each other's eyes in a clichéd manner.

"I love you Rachel" I didn't even know those were the words that were going to leave my lips, but as soon as they did, I knew they were true.

I believe it with every inch of myself. Her smile broadens and she pecks me one more time.

"I love you too Quinn." She whispers back.

* * *

**First time writing 1st person point of view. Not sure if I like it, but I figured I would post it anyways.**

**What so you guys think? Was it awful? Did you like it?**

**Let me know- A**


End file.
